


Agent Pelekai of SHIELD

by Ninjababe



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo decides to make her family proud by joining SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Pelekai of SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Warning 1: This is very disjointed…
> 
> Warning 2: This story is not recommended for internal use, implantation or branding.
> 
> Disclaimer 1: I don't own the characters. Just in case you were wondering.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: I hearby state that I did not ingest, sniff, smoke, or slather onto my body any illegal or regulated substance while this was written.

A beep from the phone indicated an incoming call. “Mister Fury, you have a call on line one from a Mister Cobra Bubbles,” a male voice stated over the speaker of the phone on the office's desk.

Nick Fury, the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., picked up his phone. “Cobra! Long time no hear.”

“Nick. How are things?”

“Classified,” Nick replied with a smirk.

Cobra Bubbles snorted. “Of course.”

“Why the call?”

“Can’t a guy call an old buddy?”

It was Nick’s turn to snort. “You’d never call me here if it was just to chat.”

Cobra sighed. “I need you to evaluate a young woman for entrance into S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“What is her situation?” Nick asked with raised eyebrows.

“Her name is Lilo Pelekai, and I've known her for over a decade...”

=====

"ALIEN INCURSION! ALERT ALERT! ALIEN INCURSION! UNKNOWN LIFEFORM SIGHTED ON GROUNDS!"

The young agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. gathered weapons and ran into the center square of their training compound.

The agents pointed their assorted weapons at the small, furry, blue creature calmly sitting in the middle of the yard.

One willowy Polynesian woman put away her weapon and elbowed her way to the front of the crowd. Putting her hands on her hips, she exclaimed, “Stitch! What are you doing here!?!”

The blue creature grumbled in reply.

The woman glared, “I don't care! If you wanted to meet my coworkers, you could've come to work with me! Not sneak in and cause mass panic!”

Stitch grumbled again.

“I'm in no danger! I’m perfectly safe here!”

Stitch grumbled.

The young woman threw her hands into the air and sighed, “Yes, I could one day... But, that isn’t now!”

Nick Fury seemed to materialize from nowhere and glared at the scene before him, “Agent Pelekai , who and what is this creature?”

The young agent sighed, still glaring at Stitch, “This is my dog, Stitch.”

“Were you aware that your ‘dog’ is an alien lifeform?” Nick asked around the cigar clamped between his teeth.

“Oh, yes sir. I knew that since the first week I got him. We’ve been together since I was small. He’s a member of my O’hana, my family,” the young woman replied with a large smile and nod of her head.

“Come with me Agent Pelekai, you as well Mister ‘Stitch’. We’ll discuss this in the commander’s office.”

=====

Lilo Pelekai, decorated agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. glared down at the blue creature before her. “Stitch!”

Stitch grumbled in reply.

“You've been in the coffee, haven't you?”

Stitch shook his head frantically.

“I know you have, I know that look!”

Stitch grumbled indignantly.

“Espresso is so coffee.” Lilo replied before doing a double take. “Espresso! Since when does the cafeteria have espresso!?!”

=====

Tony Stark pointed at Stitch and screamed, “He ate my suit!”

Pepper grinned as she leaned over to the stool next to her and scratched Stitch behind the ears, “He's just so cute!”

Tony was getting hysterical. “He ate my suit!”

Jarvis intoned over a nearby speaker, “Shall I start the creation of a new suit, sir, since your current suit is no longer viable?”

“He ate my suit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Comment! Comment!
> 
> If anyone wants to take this and run with it, please do! Just give me a link so I can cackle at it... :)


End file.
